Roadkill
by Two-Bits
Summary: Ah...thirteen. The most notorious number. More infamous than one, or even seven. So, what happens when you pile thirteen newsies into two cars, and go on a summer road trip? Organized chaos.
1. You're starting to sound like Sarah!

Two-Bits Beep-bip beep-bip beep-bi beep-bip beep-bip beep-bip beep-bip beep-bip beep- bip beep-bip beep-bip beep-bip beep-bip beep-bip beep-bip.  
Groaning, I stuck a hand out from under the covers and slammed it down on the obnoxious alarm, silencing it. "I seriously need to get a freakin' CD alarm," I muttered, darkly, glaring at the evil machine that so innocently stared back at me, its green numbers boring the time into my head. It was 7:42.  
I jumped up, immediately, struggling to disintangle myself from the sheets wrapped haphazardly around my lower body. When I had fallen backwards onto the floor, in an avalanche of flesh and sheets, Davvy decided to burst in.  
"Morning, Two-Bits!" he said, cheerfully. He glanced around, confused, for a moment, then noticed me, on the floor, in an embarrassing and ungraceful heap. He smiled at me, surpressing a fit of laughter. I glared up at him.  
"Don't. Say. A word," I muttered, dangerously, rolling over and righting myself. He nodded, still smiling.  
"Hurry up, or we'll be late," he choked.  
"What's it matter? It's the frickin' last day o' school!" I shot back, through the shut door. The significance of the words that had just left my tongue hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the last day of school. Rapturously, I jumped up and began pulling on whatever clothes I could find, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and raced downstairs, running a comb through my hair.  
"Come on, Davvy! We'll be late!" I said, grabbing the toast he offered me and rushing out the door. He grabbed his bags and ran after me, looking frazzled.  
"Since when are you worried about being late?" he asked, dumbfounded. I smiled, broadly at him.  
"It's the last day of school, silly!" He stared at me, concern marring his face.  
"Okay, you did not just call me silly. What's gotten into you? You're acting like—dare I say it—like Sarah!" I fell back against my seat, the realization of the truth in his words sinking in. He placed a hand to my forehead. "No temperature."  
"Okay, I'm alright now, Mom," I said, sullenly. He smiled.  
"Just gotta look out for my baby sister. You were really scaring me!"  
"I was scaring myself, too—Hey! I am NOT your baby sister!"  
"Technically, you ARE younger than me," he pointed out.  
"By a half a month!" I retorted. I grinned, evilly. "Besides, who's the one who can't drive yet?" I asked, casually jabbing my finger at him.  
"Hey! That test is not fair! As Racetrack would say, it's a rigged deck!" Davvy replied, indignantly. For some reason, at the mention of Race's name, my stomach did a flip-flop. Weird. Maybe I WAS getting sick... 


	2. DUTCHY! IT'S OVER!

Davvy  
"WOO HOO!!! DUTCHY! IT'S OVER!!!" Two-Bits roared, hugging Dutchy, who had just come out of his final English exam, followed by Skittery. "Hey, where's Specsy?" Dutchy shrugged.  
"He's still in there. He's writing a dictation," he replied. I laughed.  
"That's DISSERTATION, Dutchy. And I was NOT! I had a question!" Specs replied, indignantly, stepping out of the room. Two-Bits grinned, slyly.  
"Isn't your English teacher Miss Larkson?" Two-Bits teased. Specs blushed, and muttered something that sounded uncannily like, 'Shut up, Bits, 'afore I soak ya.'  
"Yeah, well, beats having Denton. He's CREEPY!" I said. Everyone, even those who didn't have him, nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, but, lucky for us, he only hits on you, Davvy!" Racetrack said, coming out of his Italian exam. I gave an involuntary shudder.  
"Race? Why d'ya always take so long on Italian tests? It's yore foirst language!" Two-Bits asked. He shrugged.  
"Why d'ya even TAKE Italian? That's like me taking English," I said, before realizing my error.  
"Davvy, hate tah break this to ya, but YA DO TAKE ENGLISH!!!" Racetrack said, laughing. Everyone else laughed, too, and I blushed.  
"I meant...Ya know...The LANGUAGE English...not...SHUT UP!!!"  
"Hey, are we gonna hit the road or what?" Jack said, stepping out of his History exam before I could furthur embarrass myself. Starr and Spot came out behind him, nodding in agreement.  
"Sounds good, but where's Dash, Kid Blink, Itey, and Mush?" Two-Bits asked, looking around for the final members of our group. Everyone shrugged.  
"Oh, yeah! Dash is at the track (big shocker there). She said she had tah meet someone," Race said, suddenly. No one gave this a suspicious thought, except me, but I'm a paranoid person.  
"Well, come on! Let's go bust in on their little party!" Two-Bits said, grinning. "Mush, Blink, and Itey are probably waiting for us. We'll see 'em in da hall or something!" She raced off, and we followed, pounding through the halls. At their lockers, Mush was talking animatedly about their Math exam, while Blink listened, a glazed look of boredom in his eyes.  
"Save me!" he pleaded, about a millisecond before Bits grabbed them each by the collar, still running.  
"Come on, ya slow pokes! We'se gotta see what ol' Dasher is up to!" she said, grinning evilly. Blink grimaced as I grabbed Itey, who had just come out of his Latin exam.  
"I think I can tell ya that." But he didn't have to. By the time he said this, we had all burst outside, the track in plain view. And there was Dash sucking face with Oscar Delancey. 


	3. You WHORE!

Spot  
I was shocked. I knew Dasher was a flirt, but I trusted her! I trusted her not to cheat on me! The thought, the suspicion, didn't even cross my mind! I felt Race put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wanted to break down, but I knew I had to remain strong, for my sake. I knew Starr would get all sappy, and the guys would gruffly offer their laments, and I didn't want that.  
Two-Bits stormed over to Dash, who was so busy sucking the lips off of Oscar, that she didn't even notice us. She grabbed her by the collar and yanked her away from the slimy Dleancey and planted herself between the two.  
"What the hell are ya doin'?" she roared. Dash winced, guiltily.  
"I-I can explain..." she stammered, the color rising to her cheeks.  
"There's nothing TO explain! You-you WHORE!" Bits roared, spitting at her feet and turning away. Dash gave me a pleading look.  
"Spot, I..." But I turned away, my face cold and hard, and followed a fuming Two-Bits back up to the school.  
"BOOMER!" she roared. Boomerang jumped at the sound of her best friend's angry voice. She stared at Two-Bits, who was absolutely glowing with anger. That's why Two-Bits is my best friend. When I'm hurt, she's the one who's angry, and watching her vent her anger on some poor schmoe who decided to tick her off, makes me feel better.  
"What's the matta', Bits? What's eatin' you?" Two-Bits approached her, and began quietly conversing with her. 


	4. You sweet on Spot?

Boomerang  
"She did what?" I exclaimed, incredulous. Two-Bits nodded, weaving a strand of red and black hair through her fingers.  
"We caught her sucking the lips offa' Oscar Delancey, down at the tracks!" she said, grimly. I felt my eyes go wide.  
"Who in their right mind would pick a Delancey—or anyone—over Spot Conlon?" Bits opened her mouth to answer, then gave me a look, one eyebrow raised, and a wry smile tugging at her lips.  
"Boomer...You sweet on Spot?" she asked, smirking. I shook my head, my cheeks getting hot, and looked down at my dirty sneakers.  
"No...I jist...I meant, who would pick a Delancey over anyone..." I mumbled. Bits grinned.  
"Operation Hookup is now live," she said, before turning away. "Oh yeah, and since Dash is out, you're in," she added over her shoulder. I followed her, give a very pointed glare at Two-Bits.  
"Okay! Bits! C'mere!" Two-Bits obliged. "Whom do you wish to grace your car?" Bits smiled, evilly, at me, before answering.  
"Race, Davvy, Specs, Dutchy, and Skittery," she said without hesitation. Jack nodded.  
"Okay, the rest of you, get in my car!" I walked over to Bits, before getting into Jack's van.  
"NO matchmaking, ya hear?" I said, firmly. She smiled, innocently, at me, before slamming the door in my face.  
"Boomer! Git in da car 'afore I leaves ya hea!" Groaning inwardly, I jumped in the car, and sat in the last seat: right inbetween Spot and Itey. I hate Bits. 


	5. Why don't we just tell Spot?

Two-Bits  
"Why are you so happy?" Race asked, flipping through my CDs. He pulled out The Distillers and popped it in the CD player. I smiled.  
"Oh, no reason..." Davvy raised his eyebrows at me.  
"Is it because you have always hated Dash, and now she's gone?" Hmmm...I never thought of that. Good call, Davvy!  
"Well, partly," I said, vaguely. THAT got Race's attention.  
"So spill, goily! What's the other part?" He gave me the fish eye. "Are ya madly in love wid Spot?" I laughed.  
"No...But I know someone who is..." I said, grinning. He began to get excited, and I felt my stomach flip over again.  
"WHO?!" everyone demanded.  
"Boomer." I saw Dutchy's eyes widen in the reariew mirror.  
"No WAY! Are ya serious?" I nodded. "But, she's always teasing him, and picking at him!" I rolled my eyes.  
"It's because she's so damn stupid! She hates liking someone, because it makes her feel insecure. So, if she likes someone, she's mean to 'em all the time, in the hopes of making herself not like them. But it never works." Dutchy thought about this for a moment.  
"What about the Delanceys?"  
"That's a whole 'nother enchilada."  
"That ROCKS!" Specs exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Why?"  
"Because Spot likes her, too! He always has, but he didn't know if she liked him. So, he decided tah jist forget about it, and that's when he started dating Dash. But he's always liked Boomer!"  
"No way. TOO easy! So, all we gotta do is get the sparks flying. But how?"  
We sat in silence for about twenty minutes before Dutchy said, "I got nothin'."  
"Aw, c'mon guys! What happened tah da good ol' days when we could matchmake anybody in a snap?" I whined, glancing at them in my rearview mirror. Specs and Dutchy had started snogging. "GUYS! Focus, damnit!" I snapped, reached back there and smacking Dutchy. Davvy smiled at my exasperatedness.  
"Okay! Sorry! Jist got a liddle...sidetracked."  
"Yeah, I noticed. Okay, but seriously. We need to think of something."  
"Why don't we just tell Spot?" 


	6. He's grinning like a kid at Christmas!

**Boomerang**

It had been a few hours, and the sky was darkening outside. I was dead tired, but I was resisting the urge to fall asleep. Knowing my luck, I'd fall asleep right on Spot's shoulder. Speaking of the one-and-only, Spot was staring solemnly out the window, and Itey had his headphones blaring in his ears, oblivious to all around him. So, to distract myself, I called Two-Bits.

"How's it rollin', Boomer?" she greeted. I could hear a smirk in her voice.

"What have you been doing?"

"I think I should be askin' yous the same question!" I frowned, but she couldn't see me. Obviously.

"Absolutely nothing," I confessed, allowing my voice to express my boredom.

"What's Spot up to? Is he okay?" she changed the subject, sounding concerned. He was, after all, her best guy friend.

"I dunno," I replied, lowering my voice to a whisper and glancing, worryingly, over at him. "He's been staring out the window the whole time. Hasn't said a thing."

"Lemme talk tah him."

I tapped him, hesitantly, on the shoulder. He looked at me, and I handed him my cellphone. He put it to his ear, and I forced myself to look away. But, of course, I was listening.

"Hello?...What?...WHAT?!...I swear, the minute we stop, Specs better run—What?...You shittin' me?"

I could hear Two-Bits say, "I shit you not."

"Way tah brighten my day! Thanks, Bits. Bye." He handed me the phone, and I felt myself melt as I noticed a gorgeous grin on his face.

"How'd ya do it? He's grinning like a kid at Christmas!" I exclaimed, amazed.

"Oh, just said something I knew would make him smile," Bits replied, innocently.

"Hey, Boomer! You talkin' tah Bits?" Jack called from the driver's seat.

"Yeah."

"Ask her where she wants tah stop. We've been driving for five hours straight, and we need some food!"

"Jack says we have to stop. Poor ickle Jacky-boy's tummy is gwumbling," I said in a baby voice, smirking at the look on Jack's face in the rearview mirror. Starr looked at me, giving me a strange look.

"Okay, well, fast food, or restaraunt?"

"Fast food, or restaraunt?" I called.

"Restaurant," was the chorus that met me.

"Restaurant."

"Okay, tell Cowboy tah take the next exit, and stop at Exon. We can figure out whereto from there."

"Take this exit and stop at Exon!" I instructed.

"Okay, talk t'ya later." I snapped my phone shut and sat back against my seat.

At the Exon, we all jumped out of the car, grateful for a chance to stretch our legs. Starr grabbed me and pulled me aside before I could tackle Two-Bits and bombarde her with questions.

"What's up?" I said, smiling.

"When are you gonna start dating Spot?" I stared at the bluntness of her question.

"Wha—I, uh...um..." I stammered.

"You obviously like him, and he likes you, and you two are so alike anyways that you would be perfect for each other!" she continued.

"Well, uh, one, I don't like Spot, and two, he JUST found out his girlfriend was cheating on him, so it's a little soon for that, and three, he does not like me!" Starr rolled her eyes, then went off to talk with Two-Bits.

I stomped off towards Racetrack, and began interrogating him, since I didn't have a chance with Two-Bits.

Aheh heh heh...That was a random laugh...Anyways, read and review, my pretties!

Shoutouts!

Eagle Higgins-Conlon

Koodles4you


	7. Uhoh

Racetrack

Boomerang was headed my way, and I had an EXTREMELY good guess as to why.

Uh-oh.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Boomer exclaimed, grabbing the collar of my shirt as I tried to make a run for it. "You're not going anywhere! What on earth did you guys do in that car?" The question was innocent enough, but I could tell by the firey blazing in her eyes that she suspected innocent Two-Bits. coughsarcasmcough

"Well, let's see…We played White Jeep…We listened to Harry Potter on tape…We listened to Les Miserables, RENT, Chicago, Cats, Avenue Q, CAMP, and Distillers…We devised a plan to take over the world…We teased Specs about his obsession with words-of-the-day…We devised an incredibly brilliant plan to hook you up with Spot…We bombarded Davvy when he tried to put in Christina Agulaira…"

"Get to the point, Higgins—YOU WHAT?!" She demanded, realizing what she had missed. 'what did you say?"

"I believe you are referring to the part where we devised an incredibly brilliant plan to hook you up with Spot…?" She grabbed my collar, and I smiled at her.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she demanded. I grinned.

"_I_ didn't do anything. Two-Bits, on the other hand…" She released me, and stormed over to Two-Bits, who was enjoying a conversation with Starr.

Well, not for long.

Short chapter, but I think you guys will live.


	8. It's Your Fault

Shoutouts!

haikora: OMG! IT'S HANNAH BANANA! -freaks out- And yesh, Distillers rock.

Pancakes: Because slash is heaven!

Nosilla: Nozzy, dearest, one day you're gonna hurt yourself with all that insane laughing.

Swinn: NOOOO! Don't DIE!

* * *

Starr 

Boomerang seemed to be headed towards me and Two-Bits, looking furious. Two-Bits' eyes met Race's, and he mouthed "I'm sorry." In another second, Boomerang was standing directly in front of Two-Bits, looking ready to punch someone.

"_What_ did you do?" she demanded. I knew she was referring to Two-Bits' car's plot to get Boomer and Spot together. Two-Bits grinned, innocently.

"I just told Spot that you like him, that's all," she said. Boomerang's expression went from anger, to shock, to mortification.

"You did _what?_" she shrieked, her voice ending high-pitched. I fought back a grin. Two-Bits was apparently struggling not to look smug.

"It's your fault, you know," Two-Bits said, easily.

"My...fault--" Boomerang faltered, looking surprised at this explanation.

"Well, sure. You've known me for what, four years? You ought to have known by now not to give the phone to your crush when I'm on the other end, surrounding by my matchmaking buddies. Boomerang worked her mouth, but no sound came out. Two-Bits had a point.

"I was trusting you not to do anything ebarrassing!" she snapped, finally. But neither Two-Bits nor I were paying attention to her, for Spot had just walked up. He tapped Boomerang on the shoulder, and she spun, her fiery expression paling as she realized who it was.

"Boomerang, can I talk to you?"


End file.
